Nymphadora Tonks
Nymphadora Tonks is a witch in Harry Potter and is the Love Interest of Remus Lupin. She was played by Natalie Tena in the movies. Backstory Nymphadora Tonks came from a Muggle (non-magical) father, and a witch mother. She was at Hogwarts as a kid and may have been in the same classes as Bellatrix Lestrange and Rita Skeeter. Nymphadora was very clumsy, failing at Stealth and Aptitude tests at the Ministry and always knocking over the umbrella stand at the Black house and generally entering with a load of clamour. Tonks was sorted into Hufflepuff House while attending Hogwarts. Tonks hated her first name and detested her mother for giving it to her. She begged to be known by her surname only. She first met Lupin when joining the Order of the Phoenix, and she fell in love with him. However, through many long years Lupin was unaware of this affection. Indeed, when Lupin saw her avoiding him he believed she was with another wizard. In Harry Potter Order of the Phoenix Nymphadora Tonks first appears as part of the Advance Guard sent to rescue Harry from the moronic Dursleys and to take him to London. Rather than go by bus or train though, they fly him on their brooms. Tonks is the one to accompany Harry to his bedroom to pack, and rather than pack, they get to talking about each other. Harry instantly likes Tonks, and she loves his broom, the famous Firebolt. Harry is so intrigued by Tonks and her Metamorphmagus powers (to change her form at will, genetically inherited) and he completely forgets what he's doing, but Tonks packs magically, packing in a second. She says, unlike her mother, she doesn't have the knack for housework spells. They set off, Lupin leaving the Dursleys a note to tell them Harry will be back by next August. Alastor Moody is very over-cautious about trackers, and he orders them to fly back several times into damp clouds, but Tonks yells at him "Are you mad, Mad-Eye? If we keep flying back we'll be frozen to our brooms!" Tonks also knocks over the umbrella stand in the Black House in London on her way to the Order meeting, embarrassing herself and waking up a portrait of Sirius Black's horrid mother who screams the place down with her hatemongering cries. Later, Tonks turns up regularly to report on the Order. She takes part in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, duelling many Death Eaters to come to rescue Harry and his trapped friends. Tonks is grievously injured by Dolohov, and she is incapacitated. However, once in hospital, she recovers fully. Half-Blood Prince Tonks returns briefly in this book, at the beginning when Harry is late for the Welcoming Feast because Draco Malfoy broke his nose. Tonks comes to get Harry and depetrifies him. Then she gets him off the train just in time before it moves off and into the grounds of Hogwarts. Professor Snape rudely insults Tonks and her Patronus by saying her old one was better and this new one looks weak. Tonks is shown to look depressed and at a loss. When Harry meets her again during the year at the castle, she is not quite with it and very gloomy. Tonks is at Hogwarts when Bellatrix and many Death Eaters attack. Tonks fights back and repels them, and is shocked when Professor Dumbledore is murdered by Professor Snape. But then upon seeing Fleur Delacour's love for the injured Bill Weasley, Tonks proposes to Lupin, and Harry realizes her new Patronus was a werewolf, not a dog, due to Lupin being a werewolf. Lupin says it was because he's a werewolf he didn't accept Tonks, and he is too dangerous for her. But Tonks persists, and with Professor McGonagall's help, the two are engaged. At Professor Dumbledore's funeral, Tonks has gone back to her happy self, now living with Lupin. Deathly Hallows Tonks attends Fleur and Bill's wedding, with Lupin. Lupin and Tonks secretly got married over the Summer and it had to be a private one because Voldemort knows Lupin is a werewolf and the Ministry is being prejudiced at the moment. However, Voldemort knows they married and demands Bellatrix kill Tonks, even though they are cousins. This sets a death warrant on Tonks' head. This comes quite fast, and when Lupin comes back to her after arguing with Harry about his loyalty to Tonks, later, Tonks is reunited with Lupin, and she makes out with him, and gets pregnant.she ends up looking rather big. Finally, she gives birth to Teddy Lupin, and he too is a Meamorphmagus, like her. Sadly, however, at the Battle of Hogwarts, Lupin is called to fight, he leads fighters out to the grounds to repel Death Eaters, but although Tonks was meant to be behind at home with Teddy she can't stand not knowing and bursts into battle. Lupin is killed by Dolohov, and sadly Tonks is also killed by him later. Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Harry Potter Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Female Love Interest Category:Married Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Literature Love Interest